1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination devices and, particularly, to an light-emitting diode (LED) lamp with a flat shape and can be received by existing bulb seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming increasingly prevalent for a variety of lighting functions. However, existing incandescent bulbs have been used for many years, and it will be a great waste to abandon those bulb seats which have already been installed everywhere, when LED lighting devices replace these existing incandescent bulbs.
Therefore, an LED lamp which can be received in existing bulb seat, and can be applied to many fields, such as being used as a mood light, traffic light, or warning light, is needed.